


When Two Seconds Chances Collide

by MagnetforHeartbreak



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dad Viktor Vector, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Johnny Silverhand Being An Asshole, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Johnny Silverhand, Stabbing myself, Suicidal Thoughts, but are we surprise... no, hurt so much hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetforHeartbreak/pseuds/MagnetforHeartbreak
Summary: Johnny wasn't the only victim of Soulkiller. A girl with red eyes haunts his past. When he wakes up in 2077 stuck in the head of a thief who has secrets that she doesn't even know. He can help him think of their similar traits as he think of could have be. Will he be able to change or will he down down in flames again?V is just a thief, or that what she tells everyone. A nobody but with hidden talent and no memory from a young age she left to wonder if she really is a nobody. when a heist goes wrong she is left with a dead best friend and a terrorist stuck in her head. on a timer she race to find a way to save herself before the engram kills her. Unfortunately for her the engram also stir up an emotion in her that she didn't even know was possible. Not mentioning her recurring nightmares are getting worst of  flash of event that she never live through or could ever live through. Will she be able to put together the puzzle before her time runs out?
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 20





	When Two Seconds Chances Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope enjoy my story here and to remind everyone I do not own the characters just the pain and emotion suffering. I somehow wrote this running on 3 hour of sleep and days of editing so I just want to be appreciate and a nap. As for update it wont be a set schedule at the moment cuz of some personal stuff going but if you follow me on my tumblr I'll be keep update my progress there. {http://magnetforheartbreak.tumblr.com/}  
> Oh and as always I will take constructive criticism.

~Year 2022~

Moans fill the dimly lit room, as two figures sit together on old rugged couch. Hands grips plush thighs clad in fishnets causing tear as he pulls them on his lap. His right hand trail up the thigh teasing the edge of her skirt, the left tangled in her ebony hair. Silver hand stood out in the dark locks as he tilts her head. Lips start trailing down her exposed neck, hips grind against one another. 

"Fuck," She moans out, red iris rolling as he nips a peculiarly sensitive spot of her neck. 

"Did you like that?" He smirks against her skin, nipping at the spot again cause another curse to fall from her lips. Stopping the teasing along her thigh, he slides his hand and grasp her plump ass grinding her harder against himself. Navigating his lips back to hers, swiping over her ruin black stain lip with his tongue. Gaining access deepen the kiss as he battles with her pierce tongue. Swallowing each other moans, he starts tugging at the fishnets, a few threads snap. Just as he went to tear the stocking music blare from her bag on the floor, Chippin' in was the song he notes. The top half of her body dives for the bag leaving him griping her hip, steadying her. Opening the bag she fishes out her clear rectangle phone. As she pulls herself back up she swipes at the glass answering the call. "Whats up Dawn?" 

He starts gently rubbing her hips and he feels her tense for a moment, a somber look across her face. Her lips tighten in a thin line, eyes flashing she growls out. "I'll be there soon." 

She pushing off of him, tossing her phone back into her bag, settling next to him leaving him a bit daze. She start apologizing as she reaches for her black platform shoes at knocked over from her pursuit of her phone. "I'm so sorry. I got to go, family emergency." 

He shakes himself out of his daze and reply with a play tone. "Damn, you really know how to leave a guy wanting more." 

She zips one shoe one and start on the other one and retorts back. "I'm sure that there's plenty of people out there willing to finish what I started out there." 

He let's out a laugh, pulling out a cigarette as she finish putting on the second shoe. Standing up, only to bend down at the waist for her bag. He can't help his hand as it trail her thigh over the ripped fishnets. Straightening up she throws a heated look over her shoulder at him. Her starts toward only to turn around and leaning over him, the palm of her hand resting on the back couch. He feels her breath on his lips, his hand hold the lit cigarette away from their. She eyes hold a soften to them as she whispers. "I wish I could finish what we start but maybe I'll be able to catch your attention next time again." 

She brushes her lips against his attending to pull away but his hand fly up grab her and pulling for a deeper kiss. Before she could get lost in it he pulls away, a smirk playing on his lips. His thumb rubs across her lips removing the remainder of black lipstick from her lips. "Almost definitely, it not everyday a pretty girl leave Johnny Silverhand wanting." 

A hint of red hits her cheek as she straights up again and turns back towards the door, running a finger across her lips. Shakes her head hoping to clears it before opening the door, slipping out closing it behind her. 

Johnny groan leaning his head against the couch. He plays with the thought of find another partner as his stuff out his cigarette. He palms himself through the tight leather pants. Flashes of her earlier that night sweeps his mind. Her crimson eyes never leaving his form on stage. Her lips moving in sync with him. Her body swaying and bouncing to the beat. He shivers at the memory. Letting out a defeated sigh he unzip the pants, running his tongue a long his lips remembering her taste.

~*~ 

She close the door and leans against it, placing her hand against her chest feeling the rapid beating of her heart. Taking a breath and shaking her head again, calming herself down. She walking down the dimly lit hallway out into the bustling bar. Weaving through the patrons she gets a few heated and confuses glare arr throw her way. Rolling her eyes at silly nature of the glares. She makes her way to front door and stepping out into the chilled night. Hurrying to her car she all but throw herself inside, snatching the keys out of her bag before tossing it into passenger seat and starting up the car. Peeling out of the bar parking lot replaying the phone call in her head. 

'We have your sister. Meet us downtown at the docks and her safety is assured but if you don't well little sister just might go for might go for a swim. There a muffled cry of her name can be heard in the background.' 

She slams her fist against the wheel as she press on the gas a bit harder. Dread flows through her as she nears the docks. When she arrives she quickly opens the glove compartment grabbing the handgun that reside there, clicking the safety off and checking it. Stepping out of the car she slides the gun into the back of her skirt. Leaving the car running she walk toward the dock passing a old homeless sit on the sidewalk. As she nears the meeting place she finds herself at disbelief. Standing before her were about ten armored corp suits, one hold her sister, Dawn , in his grasps hand over her mouth. She starts to struggle against the man grip when she see her. 

"Ms. Von" the leader greets her with a sleazy grin. "I'm glad you could join us." 

"I'm here, now let my sister go, you fucker!" She growls out glaring dagger at the man, arms across over her chest. 

"Now now Ms. Von, We just want to have a few words with you." 

"I ain't fucking talking to anyone until you release my sister." 

The man sigh waving at the man hold Dawn captive. He releases her and her body drops to the wooden platform. Scrambling onto her feet she race into her sister waiting arm sobbing. "Valerie, I swear I didn't say thing, they just grabbed me off the street."  
Valerie pets her hair shush her. "My car is running, I want you to take it and go home and don't leave until I come back." 

"B-b-but," Dawn starts to stutter, her whole body quaking with fear. 

"They grab you from the street, right?" Pausing briefly to acknowledge her sister nod before continuing. "That means they don't know where we live. So GO!" She shout as she pushes her sister behind herself leaving a hand toying with the gun. Hears dawn's footsteps fade she breathe out a sigh of relief but the dread that had been built doesn't disappear. As she looks straight at that the man leading. "So what the hell do you want from me?!" 

~Back At The Bar~ 

An hour or so pass before Johnny slips out of the room, another cigarette in hand and out into the bar. Only a few hand full of people left, huddle here and there. He makes his way across the floor toward the booths line the wall. Sliding into one across from his friend Kerry, who sits there smirking at him. He wave down one of the barmaid and order a drink, taking a deep drag of the cigarette. Kerry continues to smirk at Johnny over the rim of his own drink. Johnny's eye start to twitching due to his friend smirking. Flicking the cigarette into the ashtray on the table, He bites out “What?" 

"Oh, I was just wondering what you did to that poor girl to make her ran off so fast." A laugh slips out as he watches Johnny's face shift into multiple expression as his drink is placed in front of him. 

"I did nothing, she got a call about a family emergency." He said, his face settling on a annoyed look. 

"Is that what we calling it nowadays." Another chuckle slips out of him as dodges a napkin ball up flying at him. 

"Fuck off." 

"Aww did she leave cuz Johnny-boy came to early." 

Johnny sighs leaning against the wall, kicking his legs on to seat glancing at the TV hanging near them. 

"O my God, you preem in your pants did, you? 

Johnny's head snaps to Kerry, glaring. "Fuck no, I said she got a call right when I was about tear those fishnets off of her. And she answered it and she said she had to go. Tell me she wishes she could finish but that there was plenty of people willing to help me and she hopes to catch my attention next time." 

"Damn she wasn't one of those stupid fangirls always hanging off of you." 

"No she wasn't," he said, a smirk plays on his lips, taking another drag and exhale the smoke. 

"So are you?" 

"Am I what?"

"Give her your attention?" He ask wagging his eyes brow at Johnny. 

Johnny rolling his eyes and down the rest of his drink. "Only after I smash that phone." 

Kerry laughs at that, turning his turn toward the TV, something on it catches his eyes. Grabbing the remote off the table and start turning the volume up. A reporter voice cut through the hum of the bar. 

"We're just now receiving report a off a shoots fired by the dock in downtown city central. Our reporter on the scene will fill us in." It pans to a man standing in front of a crime blockers. A furry of monition going on behind him. Three bodies covered in black sheet can be seen in the shot. 

"So far what we know are report of four shots going off about 20 minutes from what I like to report as a homeless man gone mad. We've have a clip here showing the shooter being take in, that we'll play for you now." 

The clips show the homeless being carted between two police officers. He fight them at every step of the way, screaming. " I didn't do anything, they took her. The corp bastard are stealing people. They stole the girl. They sto-" 

His voice gets cut off as they throw him in the police car. He start bashing his head against the window as they drive away. The clip cut going back to the reporter on the scene. "I just received word that none of those victims had any connections to any corporation. 

Kerry mutes the TV and leans back in silence as they take in the information. Johnny breaks the silence. 

"Wouldn't surprise me if them did." 

Kerry sigh and starts to gather up his things. "And that would be my que to go. Don't forget we have another gig in three days, please be there for the sound check." 

"Yes mother." Johnny said wave down the barmaid for another drink, smashing the cigarette out. 

Kerry rolls his eyes and walks out of the bar with a wave of his hand as a goodbye to the Rockstar. 

Johnny leans back again await his drink. Lighting up another cigarette when a blonde with her tits spilling over her tight top slides across from him. Leaning over the table arms crossed she smile sweetly and high pitch voice that grinds on his ear unpleasantly. "Want some company, Sugar?" 

"Not interested, sugar." He mocks harshly, blowing smoke in her face as the barmaid arrives with his drink. The blonde's face twisted into scowl, she gets up and goes back to her friends mumbling under her breathe, "Asshole." 

His flicks his hand at her and grabbing the drink. Downing it all at once wash away the bad taste the blonde's perfume left in his mouth. Getting up from the booth making sure to transfer eddies to cover the drinks and sizable tip. Stepping out in the night, jacket in hand thrown over he shoulder, cigarette press between his lips. He makes he way to his Porsche and drives to his apartment. Spending the next three days drinking and dreaming of crimson eyes. 

~At a Fancy Bar, Sound Check~ 

Johnny struts into the bar, through the screaming crowds outside. Crossing the floor head toward Kerry, who was chatting up one of the sounds techs. 

Kerry's eyes widen in shock as he spots his friend making his way to him. Executing himself from the conversation with the cute tech. He meets his friend halfway, you grabbing each arms and giving a pat on each other backs. "I didn't think I'll see you until you're stumbling on stage." 

"Well you used your mom voice on me what was I suppose to do." Johnny shrugs his shoulder. 

"Really now, I remember using the mom voice on you before." He using the quotation sign around the word mom voice rolling his eyes. A smirk works in as he continues. "Unless you came to see if that pretty little runaway girl came." 

Wagging his eyes brow at the silver arm man. Johnny across his arms before spitting out. 

"Fuck you" 

Kerry rolls his eyes at his friend out burst. "Well doesn't matter the mystery women hasn't showed. All though it was hard just going on her looks since neither of us know her name. I almost go-" 

"Valerie." Johnny cuts him off with a smug look, arms still folded. 

Kerry eyes get a wicked gleam to them. "You know her name." 

Johnny unfold his arm and starts walking towards the stage, signing. "Don't we have a sound check to do." 

"But Johnny" Kerry laughs out as he follows Johnny. 

"Shut up Kerry."

~After Sound Check~ 

Johnny slides onto the stool seat before the bar, Kerry sliding onto the one next to him. The bartender already set their drinks before them. Johnny eyes trains on the TV behind the bar, as he begins the flip through the channels. Kerry's eyes on him with a smirk. "Are we going to talk about it?" 

"Whats there to talk about." Johnny asks taking a swig of his drink. 

"You know about Valerie." His said eyebrows wagging again, chucking. 

Johnny rolls his eyes. "So what, I just happen to remember her name. Its not a big deal."  
Pause his channel flipping to turn to his friend. "She'll probably never show up again and I'll forget her name." 

Kerry eyes dim at his friend's rant. The voices on the TV catches his ear, looking at the screen and let's gasp. "Johnny!" 

"Wha-," He start only for his throat to drop in his stomach at the headline scrolling across screen.  
'Haywood girl Valerie Von found wash up in Kabuki with a gunshot to the head.' 

He downs the rest of his drink and move to stand up. Arms leaning on the bar, a slightly tremble to them. Kerry reaches out to comfort him only to be brush off. 

Johnny mumbles, "I'm going out back for a smoke." 

Later that night, was his worst performance of his entire career. Though he won't admit it, it was because of her. A part of him is thankful that it all ended six months later. Out in a blaze of glory with crimson eyes flashes before him.


End file.
